phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thú mỏ vịt Perry
Perry Thú mỏ vịt hoặc Thú mỏ vịt Perry hoặc Đặc vụ P là thú nuôi của Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher, cậu không biết chủ nhân trước đây của mình. Perry có một cuộc sống kép, là một động vật ngốc nghếch trước mọi người và đằng sau là một đặc vụ bí mật cho Hội điệp viên (một tổ chức điệp viên mà các đặc vụ là động vật), lãnh đạo của cậu là Thiếu tá Monogram Thông tin tiểu sử Cuộc sống trước Không rõ cuộc sống lúc trước của Perry như thế nào, đến từ đâu, chỉ biết Perry khi còn nhỏ thích thanh nhạc theo lời của Phineas. Hội Điệp viên Perry có rất nhiều con đường, sào huyệt bên dưới ngôi nhà Flynn Fletcher dẫn đến tổ chức điệp viên, từ bên cạnh một góc cây, góc tường, giữa sân sau, thang máy ống khói với Santa cho đến rất nhiều lối, ống dẫn bí mật trong từng phần của thành phố. Kẻ thù của cậu là Tiến sĩ độc ác Heinz Doofenshmirtz, hầu hết những nhiệm vụ của Perry là lật đổ các kế hoạch và âm mưu của vị tiến sĩ và luôn hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiệm vụ thậm chí cả những chi tiết nhỏ. Thông thường, trong những nhiệm vụ, cuộc chiến của cậu với Heinz vô tình làm sạch các kế hoạch và những phát minh của Phineas và Ferb ngày hôm đó. Sự ngụy trang Perry là thú nuôi duy nhất của gia đình Flynn Fletcher được đề cập hầu hết tất cả các tập phim. Để phòng tránh gia đình và những người khác biết được bí mật của mình, Perry cố gắng từng bước để thuyết phục người khác nhận thức rằng cậu chỉ là "một con vật vô thức ngốc nghếch và không làm gì nhiều". Phương thức chính để giữ nguyên trạng thái "khờ khạo" là nhìn trực tiếp mỗi con mắt hướng ra xa nhau về phía đối diện, tạo ra cái nhìn "đần độn". Mỗi khi cậu chắc chắn không còn ai nhìn thấy mình, Perry nhanh chóng bỏ các hành động khờ khạo và đội chiếc mũ điệp viên, một chiếc mũ phớt mềm. Đặc biệt nhiệm vụ Perry cô gái Thiếu niên, cậu vẫn giữ phương thức để làm mặt nạ cho nghiệp vụ tình báo của mình. Perry đã trở nên chuyên nghiệp trong hành động tráo đổi sự cải trang của mình, giấu mũ, đội mũ nhanh chóng ("Traffic Cam Caper", "The Chronicles of Meap", "No More Bunny Business", "Picture This", "Swiss Family Phineas"). thumb|left|250px|Perry dưới lốt một thú nuôi ngốc nghếch Mặc dù gặp Perry thường xuyên, nhưng tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz vẫn không nhận ra được kẻ thù của mình khi Perry không đội mũ. Nếu Perry vào tòa nhà Doofenshmirtz mà không mang chiếc mũ, Heinz sẽ ngạc nhiên và thốt lên "Một con thú mỏ vịt?". Tuy nhiên, nếu trước đó cậu đã mang theo mũ, nếu cậu tiếp tục giấu mũ, Heinz vẫn nhận ra cậu ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Oil on Candace", "I Scream, You Scream", "It's About Time!"). Heinz cũng đã chế tạo ra một cỗ máy nhận diện thú mỏ vịt Perry chỉ khi cậu đội mũ. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). Cải trang thành công nhất của Perry là khi cậu vô tình chuyển đổi cơ thể với Candace ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Khi Perry (trong cơ thể của Candace) đầu tiên đi vào tổ chức của mình để nhận nhiệm vụ, Thiếu tá Monogram nghĩ tổ chức bí mật đã có lỗ hổng. Khi chiếc mũ rơi xuống đầu Perry (trong cơ thể của Candace), thiếu tá đã nhận ra cậu và khen ngợi "một sự ngụy trang tuyệt vời", lúc đó Carl thất vọng vì không phải là một cô gái thực sự. Hơn nữa, lúc cậu xông vào tòa nhà Doofenshmirtz, Heinz ngạc nhiên và thốt lên "Một cô gái thiếu niên?", khi Perry đội mũ, tiến sĩ hét lên "Perry cô gái Thiếu niên". Trong tổ chức, một chiếc mũ có một đặc biệt là có thể nhận diện điệp viên, trong "No More Bunny Business", khi Dennis cướp mũ của Perry, máy quét chỉ rõ mã số là đặc vụ P. Perry cũng sử dụng bộ râu giả để ngụy trang tránh khỏi bị mẹ Linda phát hiện trên đường phố ("Flop Starz"), ngụy dạng Tiến sĩ Lloyd Wexler ("A Hard Day's Knight"), dùng áo da để giả Ferb ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Trong siêu thị, Perry mặc áo thun kiểu Hawaii, kính mát và mũ quả dưa, không người quen nào nhận dạng được cậu ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Thiếu tá Monogram và Carl đã từng bảo Perry ngụy trang thành một con sáo đen như là một trò đùa, hai người tiếp tục cười và bảo Perry có thể mặc đồ con thỏ nhưng cậu cảm thấy rất bực mình ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Perry đã gợi ý cho gia đình đến Hawaii để làm nhiệm vụ, bằng cách tạo ra một hình thù đặc biệt trong hộp chất thải của mình và làm cho bố Lawrence nhận ra rằng cả nhà sẽ đi Hawaii khi ông dọn dẹp hộp cho cậu định kì ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") Bối cảnh đặc biệt Tính cách Ngoại hình Thú mỏ vịt Perry có những đặc điểm chính như : *Đội mũ phớt màu nâu trong lúc thực hành nhiệm vụ. *Có ba cọng tóc trên đầu. *Đuôi màu cam *Mỏ màu cam Ngoại hình của Perry rất khác so với ngoại hình của thú mỏ vịt trong thực tế. Các mối quan hệ Phineas, Ferb Perry là thú cưng của Phineas và Ferb. Chính vì vậy, Perry rất quý hai cậu bé. Một lần, do phải thực hành nhiệm vụ nên Perry đã chuyển đi nơi khác. Lúc đó, Perry, Phineas và Ferb rất buồn. Nhưng cuối cùng, Perry đã quay trở lại sau bài hát "Come Home, Perry". ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Perry thường nằm trên giường của Ferb. Còn Phineas thì biết cả thói quen ăn sáng của Pery. Candace Có vẻ như Candace không mấy ưa Perry mỗi khi Perry ngủ trên giường hay đến gần mình. Tuy nhiên Perry cũng không thể hiện nhiều lắm cái nhìn của mình về Candace. Thiếu tá Monogram Hàng ngày, thiếu tá Monogram giao nhiệm vụ cho Perry. Trong một tập phim, khi Monogram thông báo về kế hoạch xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz, Perry có vẻ như đang ghi chú, nhưng thực ra cậu chỉ đang vẽ người thiếu tá của mình. ("S'Winter") thumb|Bức vẽ thiếu tá Monogram của Perry Heinz Doofenshmirtz Nhà khoa học xấu xa người Druelsenstein Heinz Doofenshmirtz chạm trán với kẻ thù của mình lần đầu khi cảm thấy ai đó nấp sau hòm thư và theo dõi mình, và đó chính là thú mỏ vịt Perry. Sau lần chạm trán đó, hai người trở thành kẻ thù của nhau (được kể lại trong tập "It's About Time"). thumb|left|Lần chạm trán đầu tiên giữa Heinz Doofenshmirtz và thú mỏ vịt Perry Nhiệm vụ của đặc vụ P là ngăn chặn những tội ác xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz. Perry thường hoàn thành công việc và ngăn chặn thành công những tội ác của vị tiến sĩ xấu xa, và Heinz còn hay nói "Nguyền rủa mi, Perry thú mỏ vịt" sau những lần âm mưu thất bại bởi thú mỏ vịt Perry. Doofenshmirtz thường gọi Perry là "Thú mỏ vịt Perry" chứ ít khi gọi là "Perry" hay "Đặc vụ P". Những lần duy nhất ông gọi con thú cưng của Phineas và Ferb : Perry là lần ông cố khiến chuột chũi chui lên khỏi mặt đất ("At the Car Wash") (Xin lỗi Perry, ta không dự tính khiến chuột chũi lên khắp nơi), lần ông cố tìm ra nơi ở của Perry ("Hide and Seek") (Thật tuyệt khi biết được nơi sống của Perry,) ... Sau thời gian, họ đã trở thành một kẻ thù không thể xa rời. Perry cũng giúp Doofenshmirtz trong một số kế hoạch không xấu xa, như tổ chức sinh nhật cho Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, con gái ông. Tuy nhiên Vanessa rất ghét bữa tiệc sinh nhật "dành cho trẻ con". Và khi Heinz chuẩn bị bắn Perry lên trời thì Perry đã đấu tranh và hai người dùng súng bắn nhau rất nhiều khiến cho cả bữa tiệc trở nên hỗn độn, xấu xí, dơ dáy. Thế nhưng, Vanessa và những người bạn rất thích nó. ("Dude, We are Getting Back The Band Together"). Perry còn đồng ý giúp Doofenshmirtz đi mua sắm, và hai chiếc xe đẩy, một của Heinz, một của thiếu tá Francis Monogram đã tông nhau ở đó. Perry còn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cỗ máy xấu xa của vị tiến sĩ thực hiện xong. Perry đã đọc báo tiếng Tây Ban Nha trong thời gian chờ đợi. ("I Scream, You Scream"). Perry kiên nhẫn nghe Doofenshmirtz kể những câu chuyện về quá khứ. Perry đã giao cánh gà rán cho Heinz, và được trả $15 (15 đô-la) và được tiền boa là bị nhốt trong một cái cũi sắt. ("The Lake Nose Monster") . Heinz cho Perry ăn chung cánh gà nướng, ngoài ra ông còn cho cậu thêm pho-mát xanh, và cả khăn giấy. ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Và khi Doofenshmirtz thất bại trong việc gây ấn tượng với tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, Perry đã dành cho Doofenshmirtz một nụ cười tán thành khi Heinz hỏi "Mi có nghĩ ta xấu xa không?". Đó là những minh chứng cho việc dù Heinz và Perry là kẻ thù nhưng đồng thời cũng là người bạn thân. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa và Perry mới gặp nhau trực tiếp hai lần. Lần thứ nhất trong tập Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together, Perry đã giúp Vanessa có bữa tiệc sinh nhật hoàn hảo. Vanessa đã cảm ơn Perry trong khi cậu đeo ba lô phản lực của mình và bay đi. Lần thứ hai trong tập Summer belongs to you!, trên tháp Tokyo. Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher Perry từng giúp Lawrence Fletcher không bị phạt bởi lỗi đi sai làn đường (Lawrence là người Anh, dễ hiểu khi ông đi làn đường bên trái) ("Trafic Cam Caper"). Perry từng gặp ác mộng về việc lộ danh tính khiến cả gia đình Flynn-Fletcher gặp lên luỵ ("Phineas and Ferb get Busted"). Có thể thấy Perry có tình cảm khá lớn đối với gia đình nhà chủ của mình. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford Quan hệ giữa Isabella, Baljeet, Buford với Perry không được đề cập nhiều. Nhưng có thể nói Isabella, Baljeet, Buford cũng quý Perry khi cùng Phineas và Ferb hát bài Come home, Perry trong tập Oh, there you are Perry Jeremy Các thành viên hội đặc vụ Do nghi ngờ Phineas, Ferb hợp tác với Heinz Doofenshmirtz tiêu diệt Ba Bang, nên Francis Monogram đã cho một nhiệm vụ giả là tìm Đặc vụ G ( Monogram đã cho nhiệm vụ giả, và nghĩ rằng đặc vụ G không có thật). Nhưng cuối cùng Perry cũng tìm được Đặc vụ G (đang trong kì nghỉ dài). Thông tin cơ sở *Ngoài đặc vụ P ra, còn có rất nhiều thành viên khác thuộc tổ chức O.W.C.A. Các thành viên này được thấy ở các tập "It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper"... *Perry thường mang theo một cái huy hiệu khi làm nhiệm vụ. Huy hiệu này được thấy lần đầu tiên ở tập "I, Brobot". *Khi Perry có được ngày nghỉ (với điều kiện ngày nghỉ đó phải trùng với lúc gia đình Phineas vắng nhà), cậu thường coi những bộ phim tình cảm lãng mạn và ăn khoai tây chiên hoặc bắp rang bơ ("Oil On Candace") *Perry thường ít cười. Cho đến giờ mới có 3 lần cười của Perry được ghi nhận: là lần cười tán thành sau câu hỏi : "Mi có nghĩ ta xấu xa không?" của Heinz Doofenshmirtz, lần cậu coi đoạn phim từ hồi trung học của ông (trượt pa-tin bị rơi vào bồn cầu) và trong tập phim Phineas and Ferb The movie: Across the 2nd Dimension.thumb|Perry có vẻ hơi mỉm cười khi xem đoạn băng "ngã vào bồn cầu" của Doofenshmirtz *Perry có tài khoản thư điện tử, là nơi để nhận thư của Francis Monogram. ("Hail Doofania") thumb|left|268px|Huy hiệu của Perry *Perry có khả năng làm DJ, và đã điều khiển Heinz Doofenshmirtz làm DJ để ông khỏi bị bẽ mặt trước con gái mình. ("Brain Drain") *Perry không thích màu hồng. ("No More Bunny Business"). Điều đó thể hiện khi Candace hỏi : "Mi có thích mặc trang phục màu hồng không?", và Perry đã toát mồ hôi rất nhiều. *Perry biết cách chơi đàn ghi-ta. ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Phineas đã từng nói Perry thích âm nhạc. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry")thumb|left|256px|Perry và Phineas lúc còn nhỏ *Doofenshmirtz có một quần đùi màu xanh bạc hà có hình thú mỏ vịt Perry, và ông khẳng định là "Ta đã có nó trước khi gặp mi". *Phineas và Ferb đã từng thấy Perry với tư cách đặc vụ một lần, nhưng họ tưởng đó là đồ chơi điệp viên mà họ đã từng tạo ra, Phineas nói : "Này mọi người, tớ tưởng chúng ta đã bỏ mô hình này. Chúng là thú mỏ vịt và chúng không làm gì nhiều." và vứt vào thùng đựng những đồ chơi bị bỏ. ("Toy to the World") *Mã ADN của Perry là 74218390. ("Just Passing Through") *Perry có vẻ thích cánh gà nướng của Doofenshmirtz (dùng kèm với pho mát xanh). ("The Lake Nose Monster") *Perry biết cách chơi bài và đã chơi ở sòng bạc một lần. ("Undercover Carl") *Phineas có thể kể những khác biệt giữa Perry và những con thú mỏ vịt khác ở Danville (con này hơi béo, mỏ con này có màu cam, mỏ Perry giống màu quả quýt hơn, con này quá giống Pháp, con này là con hải ly có đuôi giống như thú mỏ vịt...). Mặc dù những con thú đó có vẻ khá giống với Perry. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Ba sợi tóc trên đầu Perry có khả năng mở được khóa.("Canderemy") *Căn cứ vào cách Perry vẽThiếu tá Monogram, có thể nói cậu thuận tay trái. Nhạc nền chủ đề Cước chú Liên kết ngoài en:Perry the Platypus de:Perry, das Schnabeltier es:Perry el Ornitorrinco nl:Perry het Vogelbekdier pl:Pepe Pan Dziobak Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Phineas and Ferb Wiki Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính diện